Dancing With Darkness
by eternaltides
Summary: My first story. I had to choose KH as the game, because these FF characters are from different games; but unite in KH. Written in POV's, I hope you like it. Warning, there are some dirty parts. I've never written this way before, so I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Characters:**

Cloud Strife: Tall, blonde, piercing blue eyes. Secretive, mysterious, keeps to himself. Likes to wear black. In a relationship with Tifa Lockhart, they've been together for 2 1/2 years.

Squall Leonhart: Tall, brown hair, baby blue eyes, scar across his face, very serious, keeps his morals in line. Single, likes to sword fight or practice at the boxing facility.

Aerith Gainsborough: Medium height, long brown hair; usually secured with a pink bow. Beautiful green eyes. Quiet, peaceful, fragile. Likes to speak her emotions, but is afraid of being hurt.

Tifa Lockhart: Medium height, long, black straight hair. Very toned. Likes to practice at the boxing facility. Big brown eyes. Very tough, doesn't open up easily. In a relationship with Cloud Strife for 2 1/2 years.

**Prologue:**

Cloud had always been secretive about his emotions and feelings, there was never a time where there was an exception to that rule. Girls would swoon over his charming good looks and irresistible mysteriousness. The only two girls in his sights though, where Tifa Lockhart and Aerith Gainsborough. One wanted him, the other didn't. Cloud had been dating Tifa for years now, but couldn't help but yearn after Aerith. Aerith wouldn't give Cloud the time of day, with or without him dating Tifa. Lately, Cloud's attention had been shifting from Tifa to Aerith, and he couldn't understand why. Was it because Aerith wasn't into him, and it drove him crazy? Was he just getting bored of his extensive relationship with Tifa? The answer wouldn't come to him, as none of the ones he came up with seemed to fit.

**Cloud's POV:**

I woke up next to Tifa on a sunny Friday morning, 30 minutes before my alarm was due to go off. I switched it off, preventing it from going off later, and shifted towards Tifa. I studied her sleeping face in the sunlight. Her black hair fell in her face, and her lips were curved in a slight smile. Her bra was peeking out of her white tank top, and she seemed so at peace with the world. I ran my thumb across her right cheekbone before slowly getting out of bed, preventing her from waking.

I walked over to my closet to grab a typical outfit; a black v neck, black baggy pants, a black leather jacket with my signature silver wolf sewn on, and a pair of combat boots. I drug my clothes to the bathroom, where I swiftly showered and dried off. Before I could get clothed, the bathroom door opened and Tifa peeked inside. She looked beautiful, as she always did. Her hair was tousled as a result from sleep, her brown eyes had a glisten in them that always indicated mischief, her tank top was revealing the top of her bra, and her shorts were wrinkled. I was fully exposed, and she ran her eyes over me thoroughly before walking closer to me. She pinned me against the wall, and traced me with her fingers.

"Cloud, awake so early my love?" She said tauntingly. Tifa had a voice that made me almost more excited than I get seeing her naked. I smiled at her, and placed my index finger under her chin. She immediately grabbed my wrists and held them above me, pinned to the wall. She kissed my right temple, and then my left; my nose, and then finally my lips. It started out softly, but became much more passionate and urgent in a matter of seconds. What was just a dry, lip to lip kiss quickly became full-opened mouth. Her tongue swiped at mine as they danced together, and after a few moments she pulled away. Still holding my wrists, she kissed my neck, and then my chest. Letting my arms go, she trailed her kisses down my torso and to my hips. Then they followed down my legs, to my knees, and then back up to the insides of my thighs. I was hard, rock hard. Tifa always had a way of being sensual, and it never failed. She looked at my erection, and looked up at me snickering. I knew what she was going to do. She softly kissed the tip, rose back to her feet, and exited the bathroom without a word. Tifa loved leaving me hanging. She knew how much she could drive me crazy, and she used it to her advantage. Ignoring my clothing, I briskly walked after her and found her in our bedroom. I pinned her against the curtained window, and stripped off her tank top. She was wearing my favorite of her bras, a black lacy one that showed her cleavage off amazingly. I held her arms as I moved down to the waistband of her shorts, and slid them off with my teeth. I unlatched her bra when I returned back up, and released her hands. I grabbed her breasts in my hands, and she let out a moan. I bent my head down to suck on her left nipple, and her head tilted back against the window. I slid my hand into her panties and began to rub her. She sighed loudly, and I returned my mouth to hers. I continued to rub her as I kissed her, and she'd occasionally moan into my mouth. After a few moments, I kneeled on the ground and grabbed her panties with my teeth, slowly sliding them down. Just as I got them off, my phone rang. She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Cloud... We always get this far and then you interrupt it. You owe me this." I closed my eyes in irritation, but wasn't in the mood to stop what I had started. I let the phone pick up, and I pushed Tifa on the bed. I scrambled over her, running my body over hers. I knew what Tifa's favorite thing was. She loved being eaten out, and I loved giving her that. I pushed her up towards the top of the bed, gave her one last kiss, and moved down south. I kissed her hips, then her inner thighs, and then made contact with her wet, sweet pussy. I flicked my tongue around her clit, and she moaned loudly. I brought my tongue in and out of her, slowly at first, and then with quickening speed. She started moaning loudly, and before I knew it she was begging me to enter her.

"Cloud! Stop! I need you inside me." She was trembling, and begging, so I did what she asked. I got above her, and entered her. She gasped as she took my whole length inside of her, and I smiled. I started slowly, and then increased speed as we both moaned together. After a few minutes, I was gyrating so fast that we both climaxed together. I collapsed beside her, but only for a moment as I realized what time it was. I went to get off the bed, but she held my wrist.

"Stay with me. Don't leave. You never give me attention anymore. This is the first time we've had sex in weeks, I don't want to ruin this atmosphere." Annoyed now, I left her alone on the bed and got dressed. Without saying goodbye, I got on my motorcycle and took off. Aerith was on my mind again, and she was who I pictured when I was having sex with Tifa. I don't know what's wrong with me...

**Tifa's POV:**

I just had sex with Cloud for the first time in three weeks. It wasn't passionate like it used to be, it wasn't filled with love. It was lustful. It wasn't satisfying. It may have been the most terrible sex I'd ever had with him. I climaxed, but didn't feel the passion that we once had together. Something's been on Cloud's mind, and he won't tell me. I wonder if maybe our relationship is slowly starting to crumble. It scares me to think about it. I got up off the bed, and walked over to my closet, picking up a white tank top, tight leather shorts, suspenders, and boots. I walked into the shower and cleaned up from the encounter a few minutes ago. After getting clean and dressed, I decided to pick up the phone to call Cloud. I noticed he left without even saying goodbye; I wonder what I did wrong this time. The phone rings six times, and then goes to voicemail. I figure he's just on his motorcycle and can't answer. At least, that's what I'm hoping. I have nothing important to get done today, so I decide to take a stroll to the boxing training facility to burn off some of these thoughts that are pacing in my head.

**Cloud's POV:**

I shouldn't be here, but I am anyway. In front of Aerith's house. What drove me here? Why am I thinking of her? She shouldn't be in my head at all. I should be thinking of Tifa, and Tifa only. After all, she is my girlfriend of two and a half years... But I can't get this girl out of my head. She's ruining my relationship, she's going to ruin everything for me. Suddenly, my feet carry me to her front door, and before I can think better of it, I ring the doorbell. I try to get my feet to turn and run from her house before she answers, but it's too late. She's standing there, with the door open, hair spiraling down around her beautifully shaped face, her green eyes glistening in the sunlight. You can tell she'd just woken up not long ago, for her trademark bow isn't in place yet, and she's in shorts and a button down sleeping shirt. She seems shocked to see me.

"C-Cloud, what are you doing here?"

"Aerith, can I come inside please? We need to talk." She looks at me worriedly, like Aerith always does, and allows me inside. I sit on her loveseat in the living room, and she sits beside me. Too close for comfort...

"What's going on? This doesn't seem like it's going to be good." Aerith looked into my eyes, and I closed mine. How could I possibly tell her what's going on? I couldn't. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I can NOT cry in front of her. Why is this getting the better of me? I opened my eyes, and she saw the water forming in them. She lifted her hand and wiped the tears away.

"...What is going on Cloud? I've never seen you this way..." Aerith sounded genuinely concerned. I looked at her lips, they looked so kissable, so irresistible. I felt her hand on my knee as she leaned closer to me. It put me on edge, even though I know it wasn't intended to be romantic. My feelings got the better of me, and I kissed her. Her eyes stayed open for a moment, and she sat stiff, but slowly closed her eyes. Sense must have returned to her, because after a moment she pulled away from me.

"What are you doing!?" She got off the couch and looked at me like I was crazy. I looked away from her, and looked down at my feet. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't possibly say what I was thinking. Cloud Strife telling someone how he feels? Impossible. I could never do it. I put my head in my hands and sat there, feeling Aerith watching me with caution. Finally, she broke the silence.

"You're dating Tifa... How could you?" She sounded truly offended. I didn't look at her. I couldn't. It was a bad idea to come here. I stood up, avoiding eye contact, and headed for the door. Somehow, with some agility I didn't know she had, she got to the door before me and blocked my path.

"I demand answers, Cloud." She said defensively. I glared at her, because she knows that I can't speak about my emotions. It's too hard for me. I pushed her aside gently and wedged my way through the door. She followed me, and watched me as I made my way to my motorcycle. I sat down, ready to take off, and searched my pockets for my keys, they were nowhere to be found. I checked the ignition.. Nothing. Aerith walked over, and stood over me. She had my keys dangling from her hands. She frisked them from me! I sneered at her.

"Tell me what's going on, and you'll get your keys back. I don't seem like a very quick witted, mischievous girl; but we all have two sides to our personalities." I got off my bike and sat on the cement below. She sat across from me, making sure to keep distance this time, to prevent another kiss.

"Lately, I can't get you out of my mind. I don't know why. I love Tifa, but you keep clouding my mind somehow and I don't know what to do. I don't even know why I'm here. I just... Ended up here." I had to speak the words slowly, because I was basically choking on them. Aerith looked at me, and seemed worried and pissed all at the same time.

"You know I'm not interested in you, Cloud. Not just because you're my best friend's boyfriend, but because of other reasons too. I don't like a man who can't tell me how he feels, and I'm not typically attracted to blondes. You're not hard to look at, but not my type. I know you're used to girls chasing you, and not used to being told no; but I'm telling you that I'm not chasing you, I'm not into you, and I'm telling you no. That might be why you're thinking of me; because I'm the first girl to tell you no. Get out of here before I change my mind about telling Tifa." She threw my keys at me, and walked back into her house. I picked up my keys, and took off without hesitation. What have I done?


	2. Chapter 2

**Aerith's POV:**

Cloud and I? Me and Cloud? Sure, I've thought about us before, I'm not going to lie. But did I ever think it was going to happen? Of course not. I don't think I'd even want it to happen. Sure, he's gorgeous... But he doesn't speak to my heart. Someone else does, and I wish I knew if he felt the same. Chasing after someone you're not sure feels the same way is exhausting; it's like running a track marathon that never ends. Aside from that, I'm having issues deciding on whether I should tell Tifa what went on. She's my best friend, but I also care about the well-being of Cloud and I'm not sure what's going on in his mind. He doesn't seem stable, and I don't want his relationship to crumble just because of me. I hope this all works out, because I'm not sure I can handle this.

**Tifa's POV:**

I walked into the boxing facility, and the first person I see is the last person I wanted to see. Squall. I've had a miniature crush on Squall for quite some time now, but nothing that could ever override my feelings for Cloud. The way Cloud's been acting though... Maybe I should try to make a move. Would Cloud ever do that to me? I really hope not.. I really don't want to do that to him, but I'm hurt and looking for someone to care for me. I stroll into the room with the punching bags, and grab a set of boxing gloves. Squall is watching me out of the corner of his eye, and I decide to walk up to him.

"Hey Squall," I say casually.

"It's Leon, Lockhart."

"Right. Here to practice?"

"Naturally. Why else would I be here?" Squall was being unusually cold. He's usually pretty reserved, but never this icy!

"Take me on. Let's see how much practice you have."

"You asked for it." I take off my trench coat, revealing my toned stomach underneath my suspenders. Squall drinks me in for a few seconds, but then catches himself and shakes his head.

"You're something else, Lockhart." I snicker at him, and duck into the boxing arena, where he follows. A referee comes into the room, and climbs in as well.

"This'll be a fair fight, three rounds, three minutes each. Whoever stays down for the longest accumulated period of time each round is the loser of that round," the ref rallies off. He looks at us to give him the green light, and Squall and I both nod. The ref rings the bell, and suddenly Squall and I are pacing around the outskirts of the ring.

"You're not as tough as you think you are, Lockhart."

"I can say the same for you, Leon." I lunge towards him and get the first hit to his stomach. I quickly jump back, but not before he trips me. I try to barrel roll to my right, but he's too quick for me. He gets on top of me, and pins me. He's too strong for me to push off, so I settle for squirming. Soon, the three minutes are called, and I'm the loser of the round. He gets off of me, and doesn't offer to help me up.

"Get up, lazy." I jump to my feet, and glare at him. We give the ref the green light, and he signals the bell again. This time, Squall tries to make the first move, but I jump to the left, and he ends up hitting the wires that surround the arena. I come up behind him and throw him to the ground, and then I get on top of him. He struggles beneath me, but I hold my own. The three minutes are up, and I win that round. I jump off him, and don't offer to help him up either.

"Get up, old hag." He gets to his feet, and laughs at me. The ref rings the bell the final time, and Squall charges at me with all his might. With some miracle reflex, I kicked my foot in the air and hit him right where it hurts. He immediately fell to the ground, grunting in pain. He doesn't get up for the rest of the time. I'm declared the winner, and this is the first time I've ever won against Squall in the ring. I kneel beside him as he's still trying to recover from my miracle kick.

"H-How did you do that?"

"I've been working on my footwork," I say with a grin. Mischievously, I straddle him to where he's under me again, and I'm in control. I grab his wrists and pin them above his head, and move my face close to his. His eyes widen, and his arms struggle against mine; I ignore it. I lean into his face and kiss him; and oh how I've wanted to do that for so long. At first, he kisses me back, but then violently throws me off of him a few moments later. My back hit the tough wires, and I wince.

"What the hell are you doing!" He yells. I look at him with my big eyes, and he immediately softens. He kneels beside me, making sure he didn't do any major damage.

"What are you doing Lockhart..."

"I don't know anymore." And I lean in to kiss him again. This time, he doesn't stop kissing me back.

**Cloud's POV:**

After roaming around the highway for a good hour and a half to clear my brain, Aerith has officially vacated my mind. Her kiss turned me off, and since I left her house, I didn't think of her at all. Maybe going to see her was just what I needed. I return home, and am surprised that Tifa isn't home. I suspect she went to go train. I call Squall's phone, but get no answer. I know he sends me to voice-mail because it rings twice and directs me to his voice-mail. I try to call Tifa shortly afterwards, but she does the exact same thing. Two rings, voice-mail. I'm getting suspicious now, so I decide to take the short walk to the training facility to see if either one of them are there. I enter the building, and walk into the room with the ring and the punching bags. I am completely stunned and pissed at what I see. Tifa and Leon are making out. Tifa is on top of him, and he's got his arms around her.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" I yell. I'm trembling with anger and can't control myself. Tifa turns around and looks at me in horror, and Squall sits up, looking confused and ashamed. I look at Tifa, and I just want to punch her.

"You bitch."

"Cloud. It's not what it looks li-."

"MY ASS IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE." Squall walks down from the arena and stands in front of me. My fists are trembling out of anger, and without thinking, I smash my fist into his face, knocking him into a nearby boxing glove shelf. I look at Tifa again, and then exit the facility. She chases after me.

"Cloud! Come back here! Let me talk to you!"

"Get the fuck away from me."

"You know I love you. Stop this!"

"Shut up. JUST GET AWAY FROM ME. If you loved me, you wouldn't be whoring around with my best friend. Get out of my sight and get away from me before I hit you too. And I won't hesitate to." She stops behind me, but I keep walking. I don't regret anything I said. I hear her sobbing as I walk out of hearing range. I turn off my phone, walk the rest of the way home, pack a small bag of clothes for tomorrow, and take off on my motorcycle. I don't want to be around any of these people anymore.

**Squall's POV:**

I don't even know what just happened. Tifa kissed me, twice. The first time I had enough sense to tell her to stop, but the second time, I was just too weak to stop her. My face is swollen where my best friend's fist hit me, and I'm sitting in the middle of the ring wondering what just happened. Tifa went out after him, I wonder what explanation she's going to use to save herself this time. I don't know what to think. I tried to be with Tifa once before, before Cloud was in the picture; but it didn't work. I don't have my sights set on her anymore. I won't let this happen again. As I'm in the middle of thinking, Tifa reenters the facility, tears streaming down her face. She's hysterical.

"He threatened to hit me! He called me a bitch!"

"Lockhart, you deserved it. I had sense to tell you to stop the first time, the second time was all you. I was just too lazy to stop it a second time. You made the move both times, and I'll be sure Cloud knows that. I'm not letting some tramp get in between my best friend and I."

"Fuck you, Squall. I'm lonely okay? He's been acting strange. He won't look at me, kiss me, touch me. I was yearning for SOMETHING. I didn't mean for it to be you, and I didn't mean for him to see. It just happened."

"Ever think about sitting down with your BOYFRIEND to talk about his feelings? Probably not eh?"

"Shut the hell up. He won't talk to me about it. I think I have more common sense than that, asshole."

"Kay Tifa. Next time you go out looking for someone to kiss that's not your boyfriend, don't bank on me. First of all, I'm not into you; and second of all, your breath smelled like snails." I got up and left the facility. I got in my car, and drove off towards Aerith's house.


	3. Chapter 3

**New Characters are found in this chapter! I decided not to sketch them out, since I want to promote some mystery and wonder. :-)**

**Tifa's POV:**

I'm broken. I don't know what to do. Was I wrong in kissing Squall? Should I have just tried to talk to Cloud? I thought I tried to do that once before... But apparently I didn't try hard enough. I need to dedicate myself to Cloud. If I can't do that, maybe I'm not supposed to be with him. Everyone makes mistakes right? So why am I the devil when I make one? Suddenly, my phone rings.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Tifa, it's Aerith. I gotta talk to you. I'm on my way to your house, let me in when I get there," and she abruptly hung up. What could Aerith want to talk to me about that's so important? I grab my coat and exit the facility. On my way home, I encounter a mysterious looking man with strikingly beautiful features. As I walk past, he makes eye contact and seems to stare right into my soul. I stop walking, right in front of him. We're in a park, Hudson Park. Hudson Park is the only obstacle between my house and the facility. No one else seems to be around, which is strange for a sunny Friday morning. The man turns to face me completely, no emotion covering his face.

"Hello, Tifa Lockhart. I've been waiting for the day when I got to meet you," he says coolly, with no emotion. I shudder. How does he know my name? I've never seen him before in my life.

"Who are you?" I demand. He snickers; the first bit of emotion I've seen from him since I saw him a few moments ago.

"Sephiroth. I know you haven't heard of me, but I have heard of you." I shake my head.

"How? I'm nothing extraordinary that someone would just blatantly talk about me." Sephiroth looks at the ground, hiding a smile.

"I didn't hear of of you from someone else, my dear. I'm very observant." With that, he turns to go. I'm paralyzed, and can't move. Never have I met a man so mysterious, even more mysterious than cloud. His bluish-gray eyes captivated me. I wanted to hold him back, not let him leave; but I couldn't bring myself to stop him. He disappeared out of my line of sight, and I was left shaken. All the sudden, I remember Aerith. I ran the rest of the way to my house, and saw Aerith waiting at the door.

"Sorry. I had um.. an encounter with someone," I stuttered. I juggled with my keys and opened the door for Aerith. She smiled at me as she entered, but it wasn't her usual warm, caring smile. It held something behind it that seemed icy and out of place. She sat down in one of the chairs near the fireplace, and I sat in the one opposite her. She sighed, and began to speak.

"I have some bad news. It's not crucially bad news, but it may upset you.." Aerith began. I swallowed. I didn't know if I could bear anymore bad news. I nodded, letting her know to continue.

"Cloud.. He came to see me today at my house. I thought it was weird right away, because he never comes to see me out of the blue." She paused because my face had contorted into something holding shock and even a little upset. I waved, signaling her to continue.

"He... He kissed me. And then told me that he'd been thinking about me a lot and that it's been conflicting him because he's dating you. He told me he didn't know why he was thinking about me, but he was," Aerith said slowly. I felt like I had been hit by a truck.

"How long ago did this happen?" I asked, wondering if it was before or after the Squall incident.

"I'd say two hours ago." I immediately began to sob. It was before the Squall incident. If he kissed her before I kissed Squall, how could he have gotten so mad? Cutting off my train of thought, Aerith phone starts to ring.

"It's Cloud. Be quiet, let's see what he has to say." She put the phone on speaker as I stifled my sobs.

"Hello?" Aerith said impatiently. You could tell she was pissed at him.

"Aerith. I want to apologize for earlier. I think that kiss did me some good, because my vision has cleared. I haven't thought about you since I left, and I don't want to anymore. I think it was just what I needed to cure my head. I'm pissed off, though."

"I'm glad you've come to that conclusion Cloud. You have a beautiful girlfriend who loves you. And you're pissed? Why?" My throat started to dry up.

"I caught Tifa kissing Leon at the training facility today. She was on top of him, full-out making out with him. I went there to talk to her about what was going on, but I ended up getting so angry that I punched Leon and stormed out. It just makes me wonder what they do together when I'm not around." Aerith took a sharp inhale, and glared at me with a sort of hatred. She NEVER looked at me like that.

"Cloud, I have to go." And with that, Aerith abruptly hung up the phone. She stood up, and walked over to me.

"How COULD you?" Aerith seemed hurt, I couldn't tell why. She immediately caught herself, as if she was hiding some kind of secret, and composed herself.

"I should be going." She turned to leave, and I called after her.

"Why are you so upset with me?" Aerith turned her head back to look at me, but said nothing as she left my home; leaving me alone once again.

**Squall's POV:**

My face was still sore by the time I reached Aerith's house. Her driveway was empty, signaling that she wasn't home. I pondered if I should stay and wait for her, I had heard some pretty crucial info from Cid, she needed to know. I decided to sit on her doorstep and call her to see where she was. The phone rang twice and then she picked up.

"Hello?" She sounded annoyed and exasperated.

"Aerith, it's me. Leon. I gotta talk to you, I'm at your house. When will you be back?"

"I just left Tifa's. I'll be there in a matter of minutes. What do you want anyways?" She sounded pissed off now.

"Why are you so angry with me?"

"I'm not. I'll be there in a second." And with that, she hung up. A few moments later, she pulled into the driveway and got out of her car. She walked past me to unlock her door, and walked in without speaking to me. I walked in, closing the door behind me and plopped onto her couch, watching her in the kitchen. Her hair looked tousled and she looked angry. I've never seen Aerith truly mad before. It's pretty unsettling.

"Okay. Why are you here? I kind of want to be alone right now." There was a strain in her voice, almost like it was painful for her to see me. I got off the couch and walked over to her. She wouldn't look at me, and suddenly I saw a teardrop fall from face onto the counter below her. I grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards me, and immediately she resisted.

"Don't touch me." I looked at her with pure concern.

"What's going on?"

"Y-You kissed Tifa. She ALWAYS gets what she wants!" She raised her voice. I looked shocked. Why would she be upset that I kissed Tifa?

"Actually, Tifa kissed me. I never said I enjoyed it." She looked at me, and I raised my hand to wipe her tears. She batted it away.

"You could've stopped her."

"Why does it matter to you?" Her face turned from sad to cold in an instant.

"I don't," she said icily.

"Obviously you do, if you're standing here crying, almost unable to look at me."

"Get out," she demanded.

"No. I'm here to talk to you about something important."

"Does it look like I can handle that right now? You don't even care that I'm upset."

"I asked you why you're upset, Aerith. Obviously you don't want to tell me. I don't get why kissing Tifa is such a huge thing to you. It's not like I'm into her, I'm not. No one knows that better than you."

"I see the way you look at her, Leon."

"I don't look at her with love, Aerith. I look at her as a friend I grew up with since I was small. I could easily take Tifa from Cloud if I liked her, but I don't. I don't do well in relationships as it is, I sure as hell wouldn't want one with her."

"Whatever. I want to be alone." I looked at her, and this time when I looked at her, I felt something. I don't know what it was, but it wasn't just friendly. A sudden impulse came over me, and I once again turned her toward me. I gently caressed her chin, and lifted it towards my lips. I connected my lips with hers, and embraced her like I've never embraced a woman before. I wrapped my arms around her, and she wrapped hers around me, and our mouths danced around each other for quite some time before she broke away from me.

"L-Leon," she stuttered.

"I can feel why you were so upset now. You like me." She shrugged, and fell into me. I wrapped my arms around her, and nestled my head next to hers. I'm starting to realize that Aerith could possibly be the perfect girl for me. I just wish I would've realized it sooner.


End file.
